She's broke and he' single
by Yuki08
Summary: Darien has a problem. His Dad wants him married before he gets he's 'heritage' from him, while on the other hand Serena's broke and she needs mone within 3 weeks!!!!!!
1.

Insolvent

While I'm broke He's not?!!!

Prologue 

*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Ohayou!!!!! Minna-san!!!!!!!!!! Well I know you know that I don't own Sailor Moon,. Anyway this is the first time I wrote a fic involving Sailor Moon characters so be nice with your comments, well I accept critics but be mild with your criticisms ^_^; Well please R&R and enjoy!!! Oh and before I forget! Please forgive all my errors ne? As they say nobody's perfect!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Will you marry me?"

"No!!!!"

"Then why not?????"

"Darien I think you're still not ready for commitment!!!!!"

'Harumi no baka!!!!!!! How can I get my birthright from my father!!!!!!! Damn it!!!!!!'

^~^~^~^~^~^ Flashback ^~^~^~^~^~^~

"I said NO Darien!!!!!!!! You will not get anything from me not even a penny if you will not marry and produce my grandchild!!!!!!"

"Bu-"

"No buts Darien!!!!!!! Will you or you will not agree to my will??????"

"I…uhhhhh……I…uhhh"

"I'll take that as yes."

"But ahh….umm..ehhhhh…"

"I said No But's!!!!!!!!!! N-O B-U-T-S!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you speak english????????"

"Yes I can!!!!! Well dad I think we should continue this later okay???"

"Uhh… sure."

"Well later bye!!"

^~^~^~^~^~^~ End of Flashback ~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Fine if you don't want to!!!!!!!!!" Darien came ot of the café with an undescribable face.

' I think I'd better call Drew for this …… Yeah I think that's a good Idea"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Rena what brings you here?"

"Well Mina I uhh..ummm… need mo- your help"

"You know Rena that I'm your 'bestest' best friend and I'll be glad to help you as much as I could."

"Ah.. Yeah! Thanks!"

"So what's the issue?"

"Well you see I ahh,, umm…."

"Rena we don't have all day to discuss this you know."

"I'M BROKE!!!!!!!!!11 ya happy??"

"Not really. How much do you need?"

"Uhhhh….. about umm.. I think half a million dollars?"

"$500,000!!!!!! Where can we find that large amount of money??? I'm sorry Rena but I think I can't hel-" but before Mina was finished the phone rang.

"Drew honey can you please answer the phone?"

"Sure thing darling!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Moshi! Moshi!"

"Umm Yeah may I please speak with Drew please???????"

"Umm yeah speaking."

"Drew is that you? It's Darien I was wondering….if….".

"Oh Darien its you Hi! Well wondering if what???"

"Umm….. 'kay uhh… if can you help me with a problem of mine? Its really a matter of life and death, ahh.. well sorta…."

" Umm yeah sure just it does not do anything with money."

"Okay well you see….." Darien told Drew everything 

"Whoa!!!!! You really got a huge problem…. But I think we could a little help from my friend and it mat involve a 'LITTLE' amount of money."

"Fine but make sure you can help me."

"Sure I'm sure!!!!!"

"Thanks Drew."

"Hey Darien can you drop by at my house tomorrow?"

"Umm. Sure. Well see ya!!!! Bye!!"

~~~~*****~~~~******~~~~******~~~~~

Like it? Hate it? mail it to me.

PS

Please don't flame me.

Well that's all for now. Bye!!!!! Ja!!!!!

(.:Yuki:.)


	2. broke1

She's broke and He's gotta problem

She's broke and He's gotta problem

Chapter One

Discussion

"Mina umm.. I think we can help on Rena's prob."

"You think so? Well how?"

"Well you see I have this friend of mine, he's a 'future' millionaire and he can help Rena on one condition……"

"What?"

"Rena needs to pretend to be his fiancé..'

"What??!!! You know that Rena's a guy-hater!!!"

"I know but Rena also told us that she's willing to do anything just to have the amount of money that she needs in 3 weeks."

"I know but."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Darien will be here by morning."

"I just hope you can convince her."

"Yeah me too."

And with that the couple fell asleep, together with arms locked at each other never wanting to let go…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

10:00 am; Morning

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey sleepy-head!!!!! Wake up!!!!!!"

"Mina live me alone!"

"Hey it's time to get up! Rise and shine!"

"I don't want to!" with that Mina walked out of the room to get a bucket full of ice cold water to dump it on Serena's face for her to wake up.

"AHHHHHHH!" 

"'Bout time you get out of bed!"

"But it's too early… What time is it already?"

"It's about 1:00 PM."

"WWHHHAATTTTT!!!!!"

"No just jokin' ^_^ its just 10:00 in the mornin'"

"Why'd ya waked me up that early??!!"

"Well lazy-girl we're just to help ya with your prob."

"Ohhhh just help me okay… WHAT YOU"RE HELPING ME TO MAKE MONEY??!!!"

"Umm.. Well yeah! So how 'bout you get out of bed and take a shower then go down the stairs and it with us. Oh! I almost forgot we have a special guest for breakfast."

"Okay. Be there in 20 minutes!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs; dining room

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Drew ya sure can help me with my dilemma?"

"Yeah! Darien of course! I did'nt tell ya to come here for nothin' Oh there's one more thing, you will need 500,000 bucks for your problem."

"Fine!"

"Well I think she's here, the answer of your problem; the solution to your dilemma…"

"YOU?!!!" the duo shouted.

"You know each other?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well that's all I can write for now Thanks for the people who reviewed and read (or is it vice-versa? Ahh!!!! Whatever!! 

"It takes 20 years to build a reputation, but it only takes 5 minutes to ruin it." 

---------- I forgot who wrote it but I will still give the credit to 'him/her for writing this nice words of wisdom' ^___^

Bye!!!!!! Ja!!!!!!!

(.:Yuki:.)


End file.
